Peek a Boo, I kill YOU
by Breyton2009
Summary: Don't be afraid, its just Beary Bear.
1. Chapter 1 first victim

**A/N: Thank you thegreatidiot21 for editing my story. Now this is going to be different than all the stories on the site. It came to me from watching way too much scary movies. It kind of resembles the movie Child Play how the doll comes alive only in this story its Beary Bear, Miley's stuffed animal, who comes alive. Its a mixture of horror/comedy. This will be a two or three part story depending what I write for part 2. Well I will let read now, enjoy! oh yeah in italics is Beary Bear's thoughts just thought you should know.**

**Summary: **_I never thought Miley would toss me aside as she prepared herself to go to college. Lily was her new 'friend'. Her abadonment awoken my darkside. I would make my former owner even people she cared about pay for leaving me behind. What kind of name is Beary Bear anyways? That doesn't even sound like a fucking killer. I will kill her extra slow for even naming that lame name. Now onto my story. You better read or I'll come get you._

**Part One: Beary Bear's first victim**

**It's the night of Halloween, where all the good little boys and girls are out trick or treating. On this day, Beary Bear becomes alive. He may seem all innocent and cuddly, but once your back is turned you're dead meat, or in his case you will be dead then stuffed.**

**You see, Beary Bear hasn't always been a killer. He was good once, back when Miley still cared for him like a friend. Then she went to college, leaving poor Beary Bear all alone. Robbie Ray decided to just give him to some goodwill store. **

**One day as he was laying with all these other washed up, old toys, his eyes turned blood shot red, with a cold stare that would haunt you in your sleep. As the manager of the store was closing, counting all the items, he noticed Beary Bear was nowhere to be found. As if things couldn't be any worse, lights of the building shut off as toys began falling on to the floor.**

"**Hello? Whose there?" The guy asked out loud, grabbing a flashlight and a bat.**

**Beary Bear wasn't ready to show himself just yet. He wanted to scare the guy. He took the knife, running it against a metal desk, that made the guy start swinging the bat.**

"**You can stop with the games. If this is supposed to be a joke it's not funny."**

_What a fucking idiot. This is going to be fun. Maybe I should use scissors instead of a knife, make the kill extra fun. Oh hell I will use both._

"**Hey pea brain you might want to run." Beary bear says with an evil laugh. "That's if you know what's good for you."**

**Before the guy could even speak, he was knocked down to the ground. Beary bear could have just walked out leaving the guy unconscious, but he felt the urge or this nagging need, to have fun with his next stuffed human trophy.**

**Moments later the guy finally came to, noticing his fingers were missing. He started freaking out, trying to get up, but he couldn't move. Beary bear just laughed watching his victim squirm.**

"**Yeah, you may have noticed your fingers are gone. It's sad really, I wanted to hear you scream when I cut them off." Beary bear says with a smirk as the guy was just looking at him in horror. "You're seeing right, don't look so scared. Oh yeah and that smell on you is gasoline."**

"**Why are you doing this to me? This cant be real, you're just a stuffed animal. This is just a dream, just a dream." The guy repeated to himself over and over again closing his eyes, hoping to wake up.**

"**This isn't a dream, it's your worst nightmare. Nobody is going to save you now, not even your precious friends." Beary bear says as he grabs a lighter, lighting the guy on fire. "Scream you little fucker, scream, muahahahahaha!"**

As you stare into his eyes

He's finding a way for you to die

One stab

Two stabs

Three stabs

You're dead

_One down, two more to go. Miley is in for a rude awakening. It'll teach her to forget about me. _

**Beary bear watched as his latest victim burned. He decided to cut off the head, putting it on the front door for all to see, when they come in the morning. He was a bear with a mission and that was to kill. Malibu better watch out, Beary Bear is out for blood.**

Give him a hug

He'll choke you till your eyes pop out

run as fast as you can

Beary bear will be coming

You better play dead

_**To be continued.**_

_**Coming up next in part two:**_

_**You will find out who got killed. **_

_**Also there is another victim.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the final part of the story. Things are going to come together. The question remains will Beary Bear get his revenge or will he be defeated? Well read and enjoy!

Part 2

**Malibu is in a state of panic. Most people didn't really know of Oliver except for those who did know him. Miley and Lily were stricken with sadness, anger and fear. Who could have done this to such a sweet guy? **

"**I don't understand, I just talked to him the other day." Lily says in distraught. "They killed him so brutally. I can't believe it Miles."**

**Miley comforted her friend, wrapping her arms around Lily. "Shit happens, there is nothing we can do. We may have lost a great friend, but we are still alive."**

**Lily just glares at her friend. "Why are you acting so cold? If you weren't my best friend I would slap you in the face for being a cold hearted bitch."**

_I watched the two best friends argue over what I have done. I patted myself on the back for doing such a great job, for tearing up the trio. I killed one friend, now all I had to do is kill those two bitches. I watched from a distance as they grovel over the clusters of Oliver's body. It's very artistic if you think about it. I always handle it with care. Muahahahahahaha! They could make a bobble head from his head and call it Oliver the booble head, okay so it's not original. _

**The two friends headed back to Miley's house. They couldn't stand the sight of Oliver any longer. Beary Bear followed them with the bloody knife in his hand. Every now and than Lily looked back, feeling as if someone was watching them.**

_Yeah keep looking back, someone is watching you. This is going to be a fun kill. I should let Miley watch._

**Beary Bear had no feelings at all for anything. He was a cold blooded killer. He wanted to get there before they did. As the girls got in there, Miley tried to turn the lights but nothing was working. The girls just looked at each other.**

"**Daddy you home?" Miley calls out, but nobody answers, she turns to Lily. "You look upstairs I will look down here."**

**Miley went to look outside noticing a certain aroma in the air. It smelled of her father. As she got outside she wasn't expecting to see what she was looking at. Lily heard Miley scream, she came downstairs rushing to Miley's side.**

"**Oh my god, please tell me your seeing this too?" Lily asked horrified at the sight, Miley nods her head. "This is like a bad horror movie gone wrong."**

**Miley turns her attention to her childhood memory. "You're alive?"**

**Beary bear holds up the head of Robbie Ray. "Ray Ka bobs anyone?" He asked with a sinister laugh.**

**The girls knew they were dead. Miley's father died in the hands of Beary Bear as did Oliver, but why?**

"**We need to call cops." Lily insisted.**

"**And tell them what exactly, that a lunatic stuffed bear is killing people?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow. "They will never believe us."**

"**Well if Miley doesn't finally make sense." Beary bear says sarcastically. "So which one of you wants to die first? No wait, how about you go first Lily, so your precious Miley can watch."**

"**Stop this, nobody is going to die. Beary Bear is not real, he is just a stuffed animal. Lily please just pinch me then I will wake up from this horrible nightmare."**

**Lily couldn't move nor speak. Beary Bear pounced onto the blond, stabbing her through the stomach.**

"**Please Help me! Miley!" Lily screams out, trying to squirm her way from the bear. "GET OFF ME!"**

_This was fun, not as fun as the look on Miley's face when she saw her father's head roasting on the grill, now that was priceless. I made my kill, as Miley just stood there doing nothing. Poor Lily she really was a sweet girl, too bad I had to kill her because of Miley._

**Miley thought Lily was dead. Out of nowhere she got up, pressing Beary Bear into a grill sticking a stick up his ass. **

"**How do you like that, being the one roasting on a stick. Miley how about a Beary Kabob?" She asked turning the fire up on the grill.**

**All you hear is Beary Bear screaming. Cotton flew out of the grill. Miley took Lily to the hospital. Nobody knew what happened to Robbie Ray or Oliver, except the two girls who survived it all. It was over, or so they thought. **

**Beary Bear awaited the arrival of the girls. This time he was going to finish what he started. As the girls came into the house, the lights were on.**

"**Bloody Martini anyone?" He asked with an evil laugh.**

**Lily and Miley stood there frozen falling to the floor in fear.**

"**muahahahhahahahahahahahahaha."**

_And that was the last things those bitches heard._

The end.


End file.
